A Not Awesome Piano Lesson With Austria
by pielover3.14cherrypie
Summary: Prussia wants to learn piano, and things do not go awesomely.


**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**AUSTRIA'S POV**

I was playing Chopin on the piano like any other day. Nocturne in E Flat Major, to be exact. It was just a normal day... Until that narcissistic Prussian had to break down the door to my house. Literally.

"YO! WHERE'S LITTLE BABY GIRL MAN BOY AUSTRIA!" an unmistakable annoying voice boomed throughout my household, followed by a crash of what sounded like my front door breaking down. Reluctantly, I got up and answered the what-used-to-be door (I didn't even reach the coda yet!).

"What is it now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well..." the normally loud Prussian started.

"You can't hold down a girl friend because your five meters scares them half to death so you want me to teach you piano to impress them to soften the damage already done?" I said bluntly.

"Ja, pretty much."Prussia said, looking sheepish.

I then led the annoying Prussian to the piano. "Before we start, the cost is one million euros an hour." I wasn't even kidding.

"Wha- Oh yeah, I forgot. Here," Prussia handed me Germany's credit card. "I awesomely stole it from him while he was not-awesomely sleeping like a little baby girl boy!"

I sighed, pocketing the credit card. "This will do," I said. "But what if Germany finds out? Knowing it was you who stole it, it's current location is probably very obvious to him."

"I switched it with a fake." Prussia replied proudly.

I just stared at him. Knowing this unsophisticated twat, it probably goes on and on about his awesomeness on the fake. "Right..."

"Anyway, let's get this not-awesome piano lesson started!" He said.

"Fine..."

**PRUSSIA'S POV**

Really, Austria is so not awesome. He thinks he is, but he's not! He's just a little baby girl on the inside. Wait- has the lesson started already?

"-and this is middle C. It is in the middle of the piano and it is a C. Now place your thumb on middle C and I will teach you to play a scale- hey, are you even listening?"he cast me a look that said _I AM NOT AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME PRUSSIA _all over.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you over MEIN AWESOMENESS!"

"PLACE YOUR THUMB ON MIDDLE C OR ELSE I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" the usually calm Austrian screamed not awesomely at me.

I awesomely flinched and awesomely put my awesome thumb of my awesome right hand on the not awesome Austrian's piano. "There! I am awesome at this already- wait, I have always been awesome at everything!" I awesomely said.

"Right. Now, to play a scale, you must start and end on the same note. The scale I will show you is the simple C major scale. It goes like..." Austria not awesomely paused to take a not awesome breath. "C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C!" He not awesomely sung. "Just start and end on C. Can your mind process this information?"

"JA IT AWESOMELY CAN!" I placed my hands on middle C.

"Ready? Now play a scale like so." Austria played a scale... An octave higher? I think that's what it's called. The point is, it wasn't awesome. "Not your turn."

And so I awesomely started jamming out, playing an awesome song on the piano.

And everything (not awesomely) went black.

**AUSTRIA'S POV**

I had to do it. The noise- OH THE NOISE, it was much to horrible for any person's ears to hear. He is definitly not awesome at the piano- or anything else, for that matter.

I took the lid prop down, slamming the lid on to his fingers.

**LIECHTENSTEIN'S POV**

Big Brother and I went to Austria's house for business matters. When Austria didn't answer the door and Big Brother found it unlocked, we went in.

"Isn't this tresspassing?" I asked.

"It'll be fine, Liechtenstein." Big Brother replied.

Suddenly, we heard moaning. We headed to the source of the noise, Austria's piano room. We stood outside the door and listened.

"Take them out Austria, please! This is so not awesome!" Prussia's voice moaned.

"Not until you say how _AWESOME_ I am." Austria's voice could be heard bluntly, emphisizing the word _awesome._

"Not unless you take them out!" Prussia moaned again.

"Nien."

Prussia could be heard moaning for several minutes.

"What are they doing?" I asked Big Brother. His face was bright red.

"Y-you'll understand when y-you get older. We're l-leaving." He stuttered, leading me out of Austria's house.

**AUSTRIA'S POV**

"Fine! You are so awesome that every musician ever bows down to you!" Prussia screamed.

I gave him a glare. "Even Chopin?"

"YES! EVEN CHOPIN!" He yelled, the pain getting to him.

"Fine." I lifted the lid up, placing the lid prop in place.

"I AM DONE WITH YOUR NOT AWESOME LITTLE BABY GIRL MAN BOY PIANO LESSONS!" Prussia yelled. "AUF WIEDERSEHEN TO YOU!"

He then proceeded to storming out the door, leaving Germany's credit card in my hand. I looked at it smirking, thinking of all the fun I will have with it.


End file.
